Voltorb High School
by Stormshard
Summary: It all started out at the bus stop, getting on the wrong foot. But will the sudden rivalry of these two polar oppisites turn them into something more? Yes, it's a high school story. Original right? Just wait 'till the story unfolds a bit more... Conflicitingshipping overload! Some Mangaquestshipping and Franticshipping, too.
1. 1 - Mornings Suck

**First Story! Woohoo!**

**Because high school fanfictions are just soooo original. ;D**

**Bear with me. I think you'll like it. :)**

_**-Stormshard**_

* * *

Leaf's quizzical dream of a puffy wonderland of cotton-candy clouds was torn to bits as her glorious alarm clock decided to announce its presence to her.

Again.

With her eyes drooped, her hair in a tattered hot mess, a bit of drool coming out the side of her mouth, and determination for more sleep, she merely groaned as she pressed the 'Snooze' button.

Again.

"Leaf, honey, you're going to be late for school at this rate," her mother, Ms. Green, lectured, "That's the third time you've pressed that in the last thirty minutes, for mew's sake." A few seconds later, Ms. Green became fed up. "Alright, missy, wake up already!"

When her mother yanked off the blanket shielding Leaf from the cruel, horrible world a bit too forceful, down Leaf went, face-first.

* * *

"...So that's pretty much how my morning went." The now awake Leaf recalls, mumbling the gruesome details of what occurred almost an hour ago.

"Wow." Her best (and only) friend of her new school commented. "Sounds like you had it pretty rough."

Leaf sighed in response. "Crystal, I don't know how you do it. In my old district, I got up a WHOLE hour later than I did today."

"Well then, perhaps if you tweaked your sleeping schedule a tad prior to today, you wouldn't be having this problem...oh, how is this even a problem to you, Leaf?"

Leaf scowled. Of course, the rise-and-shine attitude was present in Crystal; she's your stereotypical straight-A student who loves each sunrise and dedicates her teenage life to school. Leaf, on the other hand, was more of an A- to B+ student who dreaded the morning and put off her assignments to the last minute."

The two teenagers kept walking and conversing, which mostly circulated around school. They made it to the bus stop, finally, and stood in the drizzling weather.

"But Crystal. Seriously. Thank you so much for moving with me."

Crystal gave a sincere smile at her thankful friend. "Don't worry, Leaf. My parents have been divorced for years, and since I was living with my mother so long, they both were kind of glad that I decided to move in with my dad."

"Thank Mew he happened to live nearby Voltorb High School." Leaf commented. "New school, new life..."

The two girls stopped their idle conversation, turning their heads at the sudden squealing coming from what looks like to be three other girls from their school.

"Just what has gotten into them on a day like this?" Leaf mumbled.

"That's what." Crystal pointed.

There were three boys approaching the bus stop that everyone was lining up for. One wore an odd-looking hat that could be easily mistaken as white hair from a far-away view, the other a simple ball-cap, twisted around, and the last, nothing at all. Probably because of his spiked, auburn hair.

"Oh god. I know where this is going; this is probably one of those schools that have fangirls scre-"

_**"RUUUUUBY~!"**_

_**"GOLD~!"**_

_**"BLUEE~!"**_

"WE KNEW YOU WOULD COME TO THIS BUS STOP!" The three fangirls exclaimed in unison, running up to the boys, eyes sparkling.

Leaf hit her forehead, meanwhile Crystal gave a small chuckle for Leaf's correct prediction. Two of the three boys were attempting to rid of the fangirls, but the one with the ball-cap seemed to be enjoying it.

"Well...let's not let anyone know we have the same bus stop as them. I have a feeling it will cause a riot." Crystal scratched her neck, paranoid.

"Pfft. I'm not scared. Speaking of bus stops, why the hell do we have to walk this far for ours?"

"Voltorb High apparently spends a lot of money on their textbooks and learning material. So I guess the transportation is limited from a lack of leftover money."

Leaf sighed again.

_"Heeyy! Super Serious Gal!_"

Crystal flinched at the sudden jovial, loud tone, soon enraged when hearing her old, infamous nickname by a certain-

'"Gold!" Crystal exclaimed. "W-What? !"

"I didn't think I would see you again! What brings you here to my town?" Gold winked.

Crystal scoffed, cocking her head away. "Great. I have to deal with YOU again? I thought I wouldn't ever have to be in the same school with you after you moved in elementary."

Gold ignored Crystal's comment. "Heyy! And who is this?"

Leaf crossed her arms protectively - he was speaking to her.

"Someone who shouldn't be in this town, but is."

"Leaf!" Crystal ran to her side. "Look, I know times are hard right now-"

"It's not that, Crys. I'm just being an anti-social teenager who wants to send each and every morning to oblivion for imprisoning me into school and thensome."

"...Anyway, this is Gold - he was in my second, fourth, and fifth grade class."

"Righto. And now we hopefully have some classes together in tenth grade!"

"Dream on. I'm in all accelerated classes, and so is Leaf before you get any ideas!"

"Ah! Good. I guess I might see you in AP World, Trig, English 10 Pre-AP, French, or Chem 1!"

Crystal's mouth dropped open. "Since when did you buff-up your grades?"

"Since my precious super serious gal left me; studying reminded me of her!" Gold faked a sniffle.

At this point, Leaf turned away, allowing the two to continue their pointless bickering. She kept an eye out for the bus.

"Hey. What bus are we looking for, exactly?" A voice from behind, which startled her, asked.

"..."

The spikey-haired boy grunted in annoyance. Here, a girl stood in front of him, practically gawking, but she refuses to speak?

"Are you deaf, pesky woman?"

"Heh. Knew it. Typical popular boy who despises not being the center of attention." Leaf turned around again.

"You're not going to make friends if you keep that attitude up."

"Whoop-de-do! Success!"

The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. A girl who ignored him as if he was an irritating fly...she must be new here.

"Hmph, you're an ugly one anyway." He smirked.

"Way to judge someone right off the bat."

"Oh yeah? Remind me what you did about a minute ago to me."

"Point proven."

"Ugly."

"Narcassist."

"Wow, what a smartass you are. I'm pretty popular, you know. Name's Blue. And I could destroy your reputation with a snap of my fingers."

"Cool story, Blue."

Then, the orange bus pulled up.

* * *

Immediately after she walked through hell's doors, Leaf found her first period class and sat in the first row, first chair, right in the corner, by the door for escape purposes.

Just how she liked it.

Luckily, no one was in the classroom. Unfortunately, Crystal had French first period, meaning Leaf had to handle first period, AP World, alone. But she didn't mind that.

What she _did_ mind was the cocky face that snuck in the classroom, locking it shut as screaming fangirls begged to get inside.

His smirk ticked her off.

"Hey there, Leafy. Couldn't help but overhear you and your friend talking about your schedule. So I guess that means you'll have to deal with me in first period, second A days, fifth, seventh, and ninth.

Leaf looked down at her schedule. So she would loathe AP World, Gym, Spanish, Lunch, and English. But then again, she could probably get away from him during lunch.

"What do you want? Go back to your fangirls."

"Ah, but they're all the same. Preppy and girly." He sat down at the desk next to her, examining her. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

"I remember you're a typical popular boy who despises not being the center of attention." Leaf said, finally taking her glued eyes off her book.

Blue chuckled a bit, yet, it didn't sound like he was amused. Not one bit.

_So she doesn't remember me, huh? _The boy thought. He could remember her. He could remember all those countless days they spent as toddlers in Pallet Town...sure, he _did _act mean to her over the years...wait. _Was her way of revenge? _He really couldn't tell. The Leaf he knew was cheery and happy. Even after all these years, she couldn't just become this introverted, quiet girl. He reflected on the last memory he had of her...

_"Gramps! Where's that stinker?"_

_Professor Oak sighed. "Her name is Leaf, Blue, you know that. Why are you being mean to her nowadays?"_

_"That doesn't matter, Gramps! Tell me where she is! I checked her house, but there black stuff everywhere where it was suppose to be!" The five year old boy whined._

_Professor Oak put down his working papers and faced the boy. It was now or never. _

_"Blue..." he spoke softly. "Listen. Leaf isn't coming back."_

_"W-what?"_

Blue looked down at the desk. That "black stuff" was ashes. It was the day her parents died in a house fire. And the day Leaf moved away without warning. The last day he saw Leaf...until now.

* * *

Leaf threw her undesired lunch tray on the table, causing a few heads to peer at her for her loud disturbance.

"Easy." Crystal remarked.

The two picked a simple lunchtable by the window, once again in the corner. Though Crystal didn't favor the corner part.

"Today was a blur."

"Yeah, just two more periods and we're out of here. That's what I like about seventh period lunch."

_"Super serious gal. Oh my **gawsh!**"_

"L-Let go of me, idiot!" Crystal squirmed out of Gold's tough embrace.

Gold snickered. "Why are you sitting here? Come over to the cool table. I think I could sneak ya'."

"Hell. No." Leaf scoffed.

Gold looked, first astonished, then started laughing hysterically. "You're a funny one."

" Yo. Gold. Let's get goin-...and there Leafy is!"

"I can't." Leaf smashed her head on her binder. "I can't escape that guy, Crystal. I think he's a stalker."

"Quite the contrary. Or at least what people would think if they saw me talking to a loser like you."

"Hey. You two. Stop fighting." Crystal beamed, then gave Leaf a concerned look. "What happened that made you guys get on the bad side of each other?"

Leaf pondered for a moment. While he didn't deserve it, this Blue-guy might get off her back if she just sucks up her pride and gives a bullshit apology.

"Hey. Blue. Come over here for a second."

Blue raised his eyebrow, but obeyed with a 'whatever'.

Leaf led the curious boy to the other side of the lunch room, then turned around, eyes focused on him.

"Sorry."

"...Wait. What?"

"Sorry." She repeated.

Blue smirked. He wanted to take advantage of this, and he sure as hell will. "For what?"

Leaf sighed. She knew he was going to make this difficult. "I'm sorry for being a total bitch. I hate the morning and I hate people. So...just stay clear of me in the morning."

Blue smiled, even chuckling. "I gotcha, Leafy."

"Don't call me that."

"Alright, I won't. But I do know I will be talking to you every morning, Leafy!"

Leaf groaned in annoyance. Looks like this guy is going to be a lot more trouble than she thought.

* * *

**Chapter one...over! Heh.**

**Okay. I know A LOT of things are messed up here:**

**First, Leaf's past. Don't worry. It will be explained next chapter.**

**Second, the whole "rushed" conflictingshipping" thing going on. It might just be me, I don't know. These two have a quirky relationship as of now, but that is just what I wanted to work with! Just wait for all the teasers in the later chapters. )**

_**Please review!**_


	2. 2 - After School

The sulking and morose Leaf could only release her anguish with one thought: Finally, the day was _over..._

The last bell had rang moments ago, causing freshman, sophomores juniors, and seniors to crowd the halls. Roughly half of them were just standing and talking, though.

"Leaf! There you are!"

And now Leaf was going to become one of them.

"Hey Crystal." Leaf flashed one of her rare grins. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. One second though." Crystal dropped her obviously over-stuffed bag, already in a hot mess (typical of an AP student), frisking the inside to find her phone.

Leaf sighed. "You know you could just wear pocket shorts." Ultimately, her best friend ignored her, and Leaf didn't mind. Crystal was obsessed with polyester shorts. At least in the summer, that is.

"Okay. Sapphire will be here in a few. Then we can go."

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Sapphire?" She repeated the unfamiliar name. "Augh, Crystal what did I tell you about introducing me to people! ?"

Crystal put her phone away and crossed her arms. "Hah. It's pretty funny, actually. Leaf. You would like her. She reminds me a lot of you."

At this point, Leaf turned silent, piercing her glare at Crystal like daggers. Unfortunately, Crystal was use to her best friend's behavior, keeping a lookout for the stranger.

**"I AIN'T GONNA DO IT. THIS IS PART OF MY PRIDE."**

"Ah! There she is!" Leaf turned, first startled by a sudden amplified outburst, then by Crystal's exclamation, _and then _by her next thought: Was this loud person who Crystal was talking about? There's no way! Crystal hates loud people!

A girl with short light-brown hair and bangs wearing a blue top with white circles that stretched down to her black shorts brushed by. More noticeably, she wore a matching blue bandanna over her head. She proudly arched her shoulders as she stood between Leaf and Crystal, directing a scowl toward the hall from where she came from. Soon after, a security guard followed, just as annoyed.

"Miss! I'll ask you one more time! REMOVE that bandanna while on school grounds."

"I said I don't care if it's polite or whatever! This bandanna is a part of my identity! And you can't take that away from me!"

"Um...I'm sorry to interrupt, ma'am." Leaf's head turned. It was one of the boys at her bus stop. But he didn't look like flirt Crystal loathed. What was his name...?

"Young man, please stay out of this. Or do you have an emergency?"

"Erm, no, but, I'll get her to take off her bandanna. I promise."

Initially, the security guard had a choleric face on, but it came as quickly as it left, replaced with a smile.

"Oh, Ruby! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! You look just like your father now, too. Alright, young man. I put my faith in you." She went back to monitoring halls.

Ruby gave a supportive chuckle; his father being a teacher in the school paid off. He turned to Sapphire.

"Hey! How come she didn't yell at you for wearing a hat! And there is no way in hell you're going to get me to take it off."

Ruby gave an earnest face. "Please? Or at least just walk out of the building. The next time she catches you she'll probably give you in-school-suspension."

"I'm already suspended enough in this prison. What do I have to lose?"

Leaf held back a laugh and glanced at Crystal, who did the same. Perhaps she should get to know this Sapphire girl.

"Hmm...rights of playing on a sport or being in a club, making up work when absent, field tr-"

"I didn't mean that literally!"

"Okay, you two." Crystal stepped between the two, then faced Ruby. "Sorry. My friend can get a little malicious with her words...and actions..."

Sapphire grunted. "Crystal. I can tell this guy is one of those "goody-two-shoes"...like, worse than you!"

Ruby appeared curious, then asked a...really...BAD question. "Well, you're not one for sure. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen, making me a sandwich?"

Leaf almost fell down by the now raging Sapphire who had the speed and strength of a herd of Tarous, ready to hunt this boy down. She heard Sapphire being held back, by Crystal?

Nope. Two people. One who made a sincere effort, Gold, and the other who let go as soon as Leaf met eyes with him.

"Fucking stalker!"

"What happened to the 'Oh dearest Blue'-"

**"NO."**

Blue smirked. She really didn't want to have any spot of weakness, did she?

...

"What do you want from my life." Leaf stated more than questioned in a dreaded tone.

"Yeah. Your life. Tell me about it."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Leaf actually didn't due to Sapphire screaming her head off to the now apologizing Ruby, who retorted to "I lost a bet so Blue made me say that!"

Back to the assnugget in front of her, she asked "What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, being your stalker, I need to know these kind of things, correct?" His suggestive smile irked Leaf down to the bone.

"Enough, everyone!" Crystal raised her voice, causing all eyes to be on her. "Now then, Sapphire, Leaf. We should get going."

"And where are you off to Crysie?"

"For your information, Gold," Crystal scoffed, "I'm going to recruit them both into the PokeHunt Club."

"Oh yeah. What do we do there, anyway?"

Crystal turned to Leaf. "Basically, it's a community service club. We 'hunt' for lost Pokemon of elementary school students and return them."

"So, in other words, it's just high schoolers doing the staff's work again?" Sapphire huffed.

"But think of it this way, Sapphie, for every minute we spend searching, we get community service points!...So long as we are accompanied by our team leader."

"Oh, right, I've heard about them." Ruby chimed in. "They're students selected based on reputation and grades."

"Yeah. Today we will be electing the leaders. I'm going to run so we can stick together." Crystal gave a smile to Leaf and Sapphire.

* * *

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."

"Stop barking, Crystal." Gold chuckled.

"I AM NOT BARKING!"

"Fine, nagging."

"Settle down, guys." Ruby smacked his hands together. "So all six of us are in the same club, what's the big deal?"

"You!" Sapphire pointed at Ruby, who appeared to get angry.

Leaf tensed up as Blue gazed at her. _Did he expect her to protest as well? _

"Okay. Look." Crystal, yet again, broke up the fighting. "We're all a bit tired of school and each other... especially since it's only the first day."

"So Ruby is the leader of Blue and I while Crysie is the leader of Sapphire and Leaf...aww, I'm kind of sad!"

"Shut up, Gold." Crystal turned to her group. "Let's begin, shall we? I think we should get going to get away from distractions and save the lost Pokemon."

The girls walked out of the room.

Ruby faced his group.

"Alright, dog, whas the shizzle?" Gold asked.

"There was only one lost Pokemon today. Crystal claimed it. So we, like the rest of the groups, have to just review these boring rules."

Both boys stopped talking, then turned to their spikey-haired friend.

"Yo, Blue, are you alright? Kinda scaring me with your silence there."

Blue shook his head abruptly. "It's nothin'."


End file.
